As any professional contractor will attest, nothing beats having the proper tool for a job. The proper tool can save time, save money, produce a higher quality job, reduce damage to equipment, and enhance the safety of all workers. Each field of work has its own type of specialty tools, each performing a specialized task.
One (1) such field where such a specialized task exists is that of troubleshooting and repairing wiring and lighting systems used on trailers. Trailer lighting systems are prone to frequent malfunction and in most such cases it is very difficult to determine which component of the system is the source of the issue.
While the actual wiring repair or light bulb replacement is fairly quick, hours can be spent tracking the problem down. This is aggravating and frustrating for the occasional trailer user, and represents lost time and money for professional repair mechanics.
Various attempts have been made to provide trailer lighting system diagnostic tools. Examples of these attempts can be seen by reference to several U.S. patents including U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,032, U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,277, U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,276, U.S. Pat. No. 5,416,421, U.S. Pat. No. 5,602,482, U.S. Pat. No. 6,081,189, U.S. Pat. No. 6,172,508, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,535,113. However, none of these designs are similar to the present invention.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives, each of these references suffer from one (1) or more of the aforementioned disadvantages. Many such devices are not adapted for a wide range of trailer connections as is desirable for persons who perform regular testing on a variety of trailers. Also, many such devices are time consuming to setup and activate. Furthermore, many such devices do not provide holistic diagnostic information in a single test in a manner which is easy to interpret. Accordingly, there exists a need for a diagnostic tool for trailer lights without the disadvantages as described above. The development of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional solutions and in doing so fulfills this need.